Familles, Amis, Amour
by Doliprane1000
Summary: Une lycéenne de bientôt 21 ans en Bts métiers de la mode, par pour Los Angeles pour un stages de 6 semaines, elle va avoir la chance de dormir dans un somptueux palace, dans la chambre juste à coté se trouve un groupe de 5 jeunes hommes. Cette rencontre va changer leur vies. One Direction, plus particulièrement Harry. Il y a que Johana qui viens de mon immagination
1. Prologue

Familles, Amis et Amour

Hey Bonjour, je me nomme Johana, j'ai bientôt 21 ans et je suis en première année de BTS métiers de mode.

La couture c'est vraiment génial, il n'y a rien de mieux pour moi en tout cas, pouvoir créer ses propres vêtement j'ai juste envie de dire c'est le top.

Pendant cette première année, j'ai un stage de 6 semaines à effectuer, et j'ai eu la chance d'obtenir un stage dans une nouvelle entreprise à Los Angeles. Sa gère n'est-ce pas, oui je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je suis actuellement dans le jet privé qui m'y emmène, et je vais dormir dans les fameux palaces américain et je peux vous dire que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Si tout se passe bien je devrais arrivée dans la matinée et si j'ai bien compris je commencerai le stage que le lendemain après-midi, alors je vais pouvoir profité de la super piscine de l'hôtel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord bonjour.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, vous savez c'est ma première fiction, j'espère que se seras bien et que vous aimerai.**

**A par Johana les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Et voilà je viens d'arriver, c'est juste génial, le soleil, l'hôtel de rêve et une piscine à tomber.

Je me dirige en ce moment vers ma chambre, elle se trouve au dernier étage, on m'a dit que c'était la seule de libre, car ils y aussi un festival de musique ou un truc du genre (pour être honnête a par la chanson française je suis un peu larguer xD) qui va se dérouler pendant 6 semaines et que tous les hôtels sont complet car les gens descende pour y assister, et que la seul chambre de libre et dans l'hôtel des stars, j'en ai de la chance.

Me voilà devant la chambre 2-17, mes chiffres préférer c'est un signe, au même moment ou j'arrive un garçon sort de la chambre d'à coter, du genre grand, brun aux yeux vert, bref juste sublime.

Et là il aperçoit toutes mes affaires (je peux vous dire qu'il y en a beaucoup, c'est quand même 6 semaines sans rentrée chez soi et puis il me faut bien mes machines à coudre), et contre toute attente il m'aide à tout rentré dans la chambre.

- _Merci._

_- De rien, je m'appelle Harry._

_- Johana._

_- Tu fais quel genre de musique ?_

_- Euh… Enfaite je ne suis pas là pour le festival, je suis même nul en musique, non je suis plutôt la pour faire un stage dans la nouvelle entreprise de couture._

_- De couture, Oh c'est surement des machines à coudre les trucs lourds ?_

_- Oui je suis étudiante en couture. _

_- Et tu étudie ou ?_

_- En France. Et toi je suppose que tu es là pour le festival ?_

_- Ah c'est chouette la France, c'est pour ça que je trouve ton accent adorable. Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?_

_- Euh… Merci, non pas vraiment désoler._

_- Je suis Harry Styles des One Direction._

_- Oh maintenant que tu le dit, mais pour tout t'avouer ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de musique que j'écoute, pas que je n'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas mon style._

- _Tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?_

_- Je suis plus variétés française._

_-Oh d'accord, oh j'ai une idée je reviens._

_- Euh ok._

Pensant qu'il en avait pour un moment je décider de me changer, parce-que le jean et chemise que ma mère m'avais dit de mettre pour faire bonne impression me gêner plus qu'un peu. Je commencer à me déshabiller en plein milieu de la chambre, une fois en sous-vêtement je me diriger vers ma valise quand…

- _Tiens je t'es ramené les autres membres du groupe pour que tu fasses leur…_

Je me retournée pour avoir la suite de sa phrase et ils me regarder tous complètement ahuri, à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtement, je m'approcher d'eux pour leur dire bonjour.

_- Bonjour je m'appelle Johana, je suis française et j'ai bientôt 21 ans. Ne soyez pas choquer comme ça._

- _Oui mais tu es en sous-vêtement, on ne voulait pas arriver au mauvais moment_. Me dit le blondinet complément gêné.

-_ Tu as qu'à te dire que je suis en maillot de bains._ Puis pour ne pas les gênés plus que sa je pris un débardeur et un sarouel dans ma valise que j'enfiler. _C'est mieux ?_

_- Oui, enfin moi ça ne me déranger pas tant que sa enfaite._ Me dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris aussi en retour.

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Bonjour moi je suis Louis._

_- Enchanté moi c'est Liam._

_- Zayn._

_- Niall._

_- Enchanté les garçons. C'était sa ton idée Harry ?_

_- Euh oui._

_- Enfaite il n'ose pas le dire mais il est rentrée dans la chambre en courant en nous disant qu'il avait rencontré une fille magnifique et qu'il voulait absolument qu'on la rencontre. _Me dit Louis tout en se moquant d'Harry.

J'éclater de rire. Mais je m'arrêter vite quand j'ai vu que j'avais vexé Harry.

_- Ce n'est pas de toi que je moque, c'est la façon dont Louis le raconte qui me fait rire. _Tout en me rapprochant de lui. _Mais c'est vrai que tu me trouve magnifique._

_- Euh… Oui c'est la pure vérité._ Me dit-il tout en rougissant, il est vraiment trop chou. D'ailleurs je l'embrasse sur la joue tout en le remerciant, quand on frappa à porte. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Toujours les personnages de One Direction, à par Johana et Jake qui sont de moi.**

Chapitre 2 :

- _Entrée._ Dit-je blazer qu'on me dérange.

- _Bonjour mademoiselle Johana, je me nomme Jake, et c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous faire visiter la ville pour aujourd'hui et pour le reste de votre stage._ Me dit ce fameux Jake, avec un sourire qui veux plutôt dire je te mettrais volontiers dans mon lit. J'allais répondre quelque chose quand…

- _T'inquiète mec on s'en charge._ Dit Harry avec un regard noir vers Jake.

- _Non, le lycée de mademoiselle Johana m'a confié cette mission je ne peux pas ne pas la faire. _Dit Jake toujours en me regardant avec un regard insistant.

- _Je m'arrangerais avec le lycée, ne t'inquiète pas merci d'être passé. Au revoir et peut-être à bientôt._ Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre que je lui avais ouvert la porte et je lui faisais signe de partir. _Il était bizarre lui._

- _C'est clair. Sa se trouve tu aurais était toute seule il t'aurait sauté dessus._

- _Merci Louis tu es très rassurant comme mec enfaite… Et merci Harry d'être intervenu._

- _De rien, il me paraissait vraiment trop bizarre. Bon sinon on va la visiter cette ville ?_

- _Désoler Harry, mais tu sais bien que nous 4 on veut profiter de nos familles qui sont là que pour la journée. _Nous dit Liam vraiment désoler, surement plus pour le faite que la famille d'Harry n'est pas là que pour le faite de le laisser seul avec moi.

- _Ah oui c'est vrai, ne vous inquiéter pas je vais quand même lui faire visiter la ville. Enfin si tu es d'accord ? _

- _Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! _dit-je super enthousiaste.

- _Bon alors à plus tard Johana._ Me disent les 4 garçons en cœur, avant de partir rejoindre leurs familles.

- _A plus tard les mecs. Bon alors Harry on commence par quoi ?_ Dis-je enthousiaste d'aller visiter la ville et prendre plein de photos.

_- Que dirais-tu de la plage, je vois que tu as un appareil photos, j'en connais une ou on ne serait pas déranger par les fans._

- _Très bonne idée._ Je pris mon appareil et la main d'Harry et nous voilà partis vers la plage.

- _Waouh, c'est magnifique ici, merci._

- _De rien Jo'._

- _Jo' ?_

- _Oui j'aime bien, t'aime pas toi ?_

- _Enfaite c'est la première fois qu'on me donne ce surnom. Mais venant de toi ça ne me dérange pas._

- _Cool, maintenant à l'eau._

- _Va s'y toi, moi je vais prendre des photos._

Pendant qu'il courrait comme un gamin vers l'eau tout en enlevant sont t-shirt, je le pris en photos, fallait avouer qu'il était mignon, j'ai continué à prendre des photos de lui pendant au moins 5 minutes, puis je lui tourné le dos pour prendre des photos du paysage… Grossière erreur de ma part car…

- _Non Harry, par pitié ne me jette pas à l'eau._

- _Et pourquoi j'aurais pitié hein Jo' ?_

- _Parce-que je suis habillé !_

- _Mauvais argument._

- _Parce-que je suis une pauvre fille sans défense !_

- _Non _

- _Parce-que tu me trouve magnifique et sa serais dommage que je sois toute mouillée._

- _Bien essayer mais non._

Et là Plouf, il m'avait jeté à l'eau, mais chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas, je suis sorti vite fait bien fait et je l'ai coulé, niark niark, je suis trop forte.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à jouer dans l'eau comme des enfants nous nous somment étalé comme des baleines échouées, moi sur son ventre.

Dring dring dring.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, ou Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien?**

**Et j'espère surtout que vous allez aimer?**

Chapitre 3 :

Dring dring dring.

Le téléphone d'Harry se mit à se sonner ce qui a un peu gâcher le moment je dois dire, fin bon il décroche mais je ne bouge pas de son ventre, j'aime le sentir bouger quand il parle.

- « _Ouais Loulou._

_Vous êtes ou ?_

_A la plage, mais tu sais celle où il n'y a pas de fan._

_Ok, on prend ce qu'il faut pour pique-niquer vous rester là-bas !_

_Ok, ah aussi tu prendre deux pull et deux jogging à moi et des serviettes s'il te plait._

_Euh, ok mais pourquoi ?_

_T'inquiète bisous Loulou à tout à l'heure, et t'aime._

_T'aime aussi. »_

- _C'était Louis ?_

- _Oui ils arrivent avec les mecs pour pique-niquer_.

- _Ah c'est cool ça. C'est sympas aussi d'avoir pensé au affaire de rechange mais tu sais mais habits on sécher._

- _Tu es vraiment sur de ça ?_

J'allais lui répondre que oui quand même j'étais sur je les porté sur moi donc je savais, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps car je me retrouver la tête la première dans l'eau.

- _Enfoiré !_

- _Hahaha tu verrais ta tête tu es vraiment drôle à voir._

- _Non mais attend tu vas voir toi !_ Et ni une ni deux je me suis jeter sur lui pendant qu'il continuer à rire et je les coulé. On a continué à jouer jusqu'à ce que les garçons arrivent et nous prennent en photos.

- _Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans nous._ Nous dit Liam.

- _Que veux-tu c'est encore une enfant il faut bien l'occupé_. A répondu Harry

- _PARDON, c'est qui l'imbécile qui m'a jeter à l'eau pour la deuxième fois de la journée ?_

- _C'est moi Jo'._ Me dit-il avec son sourire super sexy.

- _Jo' ?_ disent les garçons

- _Oui c'est Harry qui m'a surnommé comme ça._

- _J'aime bien, et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'amener tout ça._ Dit Louis en montrant un sac.

- _Merci t'es le meilleur mec._ Dis-je à Louis tout en prenant le sac et en y prenant une serviette et le pull Jack Wills violet d'Harry et son jogging noir.

- _Les habits d'Harry te vont mieux qu'à lui._ Me dit Zayn

- _En même temps je suis magnifique_. Dis-je en me moquant un peu d'Harry car j'avais repris sont compliment. Le pauvre se mit à rougir, c'est vraiment trop mignon.

- _Hahaha_. Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- _Je t'aime bien, tu es vraiment rigolote, et j'ai méga faim._

Ce fut à mon tour d'éclater de rire, Niall est vraiment particulier, il me fait des compliments et me parle de nourriture juste derrière.

- _Je t'aime bien aussi Niall, comme vous tous, vous êtes vraiment adorable, j'ai vraiment de la chance que tous les hôtels étaient complet et que la seul chambre de libre étaient celle juste à coter._

Et on se mit tous à manger, Louis nous avait épluché tout un tas de carottes, on avait plus qu'à les manger et ils furent tous étonné que je me sois jeter dessus, je leurs expliquer simplement que j'adorée les carottes crue, puis on a mangé toute sorte de chose et allez savoir pourquoi en dessert on n'a pas eu le droit aux oréo Niall les a tous bouffer. C'est un vrai morfale se gars c'est impressionnant.

Après les garçons se sont mis à chanter et j'ai pris quelque photos, avant de venir me caler dans les jambes d'Harry, la tête poser sur son torse, et les vibrations que procuré sa voix commencer à m'endormir.

Je me suis réveiller 30 min plus tard je voyais que j'avancer dans le couloir de l'hôtel sans vraiment marcher, quand je remarquer que j'étais dans les bras d'Harry.

- _Oh mais il fallait me réveiller !_

- _Non tu dormais trop bien !_

- _Oui enfin quand même !_

- _On n'a juste pas eu le temps de te le dire mais les garçons et moi-même on t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et avant de nous rejoindre ils ont fait transférer toute tes affaires dans une chambre de la suite. Comme tu vas bientôt commencer ton stage et nous le festival sa seras plus facile pour se voir._

- _Sa me gêne._

- _Mais non il ne faut pas._

- _Si et sa me gêne d'autant plus que tu es toujours en train de me porter hors que je suis réveillée._

- _Moi ça ne me gêne pas. J'aime bien quand tu es prêt de moi._

Je me mis à rougir violemment et je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre alors je me suis un peu plus blotti dans ses bras, pour finir par me rendormir.


End file.
